Despite the Glass Between Us
by Onewhowrites-sana
Summary: How can you talk to someone if there is a glass wall between you? How could you possibly fall in love with someone if you can't even hear them or actually be near them? Link x Whoever you wish it to be. Oneshot with death.


As I lie here in my blood, I start to remember why I'm even here in the first place. It's a simple story that ruined both mine and his very life. It's all because there was this glass wall that kept us apart. I don't know why it was even there and I had no idea how to escape it. I was trapped while he was free and I remember feeling a little envious of him, but that went away quickly as soon as we started to write to each other.

It was a normal day. I was a young child who had no clue what was on the outside of the glass. I don't know how I got there or how the glass even got there, but I would always wonder next to it and it was like no one could even see me. I remember seeing nothing but forest trees and I remember thinking that I was the only being on this planet. I was laying down that day, on a patch of crispy grass that was starting to die due to lack of rain.

I heard nothing of the outside world, so everyday for me was just silence unless I wished to speak to myself which was something I didn't do often. I didn't like hearing my own voice; I wanted to hear someone else's. I had empty dreams that just seemed like reality to me. I was attempting to sleep but I was unsure if I was actually asleep or not. My dreams were just so realistic that I wondered if I was always asleep and if I would ever be awakened.

As I attempted to sleep, I saw a shadow over the glass. I quickly looked up and saw him. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a gorgeous blue that shinned with curiosity. He looked at me with confusion as he tried to move the glass. I felt scared from seeing someone for the first time in my life and began to wonder if I was finally awake from my plain nightmare.

I walked over to the glass, despite my body trembling with each step I took. I placed my fingers on the glass and looked up at him. He stared at me with a puzzled look, but his eyes were just filled with joy and curiosity. I remember trying to say something to him but he just looked even more confused then what he already was. I then began to shout out to him but he just tilted his head.

I tried to think of what I could do to talk to him; I wanted to speak with him so bad. I looked around for something to write with but I had no idea what to use. I looked in my pockets and found something to write with. I began to write, but realized that the glass was probably reflecting it backwards. So I attempted to write backwards, despite it looking terrible.

He smiled as he read what I had written. I asked him if he could write. He nodded and began to write back. I can't remember what we spoke about, but it was always fun writing to him. He would return to the same spot everyday and we'd sit there for hours just writing back to each other.

We drew funny pictures and he drew me pictures of things that I had never seen. He tried to show me what the outside world looked like and I remember just feeling more and more anxious about wanting to escape. Our words and pictures didn't last on the glass forever, though. Whenever it would rain our writing and drawings went away. He tried to come by when it rained, but it felt pointless due to us not being able to speak.

As time went on, we became closer despite the glass that kept us apart. I was slowly realizing that the only thing that kept us apart was that stupid clear wall and when I finally fully realized it, I cried. I cried when he wasn't there and I began to feel lonely. My heart was aching not to only be free from this empty life, but to be with him, to be near him.

I wanted to sleep when he was gone because I started to have wonderful dreams about that opposite world that he lived in. I heard voices that weren't my own in my dreams and I heard noises that sounded so pleasant to my ears and I was dreaming all of this.

One day, it was raining. The rain was terrible and I remember thinking to myself that he wasn't going to come that day. I felt lonely and depressed and it was cold. The rain was falling on the glass and I ran my fingers over it. They slipped off of the glass and my finger prints were vanishing.

I felt like crying, but I tried to keep that to myself. I stared out into the distance of the world that I wanted to be in. I turned away from that world and leaned my back against the glass. I look off at my world and start to cry. The rain washed away my tears as I started to sob in my knees.

I looked up for a moment and saw the boy's shadow. I quickly turned around and I felt my heart begin to race. However, my heart sunk as I saw his gloomy appearance. He kept his eyes to the mud under him and his blonde bangs covered his eyes. His body was shaking probably due to the cold and his breath could be seen in a kind of fog. I knocked on the glass so that he could look up at me but he didn't even give a glance.

He carried a small knife with him and he began to write something on the glass. I stared at the words that were being etched into the glass, but it was so difficult for me to read. He didn't write much and he left quickly after engraving it into the glass. I had to wait until the rain either stopped or lightened up in order to be able to read it.

I had to wait for days and I remember attempting every second I had to read it but the rain drops made everything appear blurry. When the rain finally stopped and the sun began to rise above the dark clouds, I was able to read what he had carved into the invisible wall. It was sloppy craftsmanship and it was difficult to read because it appeared so scratchy, but when I said the words that he had written I felt myself become breathless.

'I love you'

Those simple words that he had written on the glass just made me feel so happy. I waited and waited so long for him to return; I wanted to return those feelings to him. However, he didn't come by. Not in the morning or afternoon, not even at midnight. He didn't return until years later, and he didn't even acknowledge me when he returned that afternoon.

I don't know how old I was when I saw him again, but I remember feeling so happy when I saw him once again. He appeared so mature and cold. He didn't have that joy and curiosity that he did when he was a child. He was now an adult and I found it so weird seeing him suddenly as an adult and not as a child.

I lost all of those unsure emotions when I saw him again. Before, I thought that he had died or something terrible had happened to him. I believed that he would never return, but he did. When he returned, however, he brought someone else with him. I felt my heart break into two as I watched the two. He brought a young girl and they were kissing on each other and starting to get passionate. I turned away to give them their privacy and started to cry once again.

I always cried and I don't even know why. I always felt lonely and depressed when he was gone and when he finally arrived he seemed to of found someone that makes him happy. I should have been happy for him, but I couldn't. I felt like a selfish child for wanting him all to myself and for not being happy for him. It was too difficult for me to give up someone who meant so much to me.

The two left, but I had no idea when. After that day, I didn't expect him to ever return. I thought that he had forgotten me, but I was such an idiot for thinking that. About thirty minutes ago, he returned. He did something that I didn't expect him to do and it ended up killing him in the end. He broke the glass that separated us.

Today was raining, like it did many years ago. I was feeling sleepy for I had a difficult time sleeping because of the rain keeping me up. I was looking out at the outside world with a blank expression. My fingers ran over the carved words that always gave me a little bit of happiness and always reminded me of him.

My body was drenched in rain for I had no where to go to. I began to doze off as I watched the rain fall from the heavens. As my eyes grew heavy and my sight became faded, I heard a sudden noise. This woke me up and frightened me. At first, I thought it was thunder but when I looked on the opposite side of the glass I saw him again. Blood was oozing out from his body, but I had no idea where. His clothing was stained with the fresh blood and like many years ago, he kept his eyes down on the muddy Earth.

I was confused as to what he was doing. He was carrying some kind of object that I was unfamiliar with and lifted it up. He cringed as his body lifted it and he slammed it against the glass. I jumped from the loud bang it made and stepped back. I became confused as I watched him. He kept this up for many minutes until the glass actually began to crack. I realized what he was finally doing; he was trying to break the glass.

I noticed his breathing as becoming heavy as he struggled to lift up the item once more. I wanted to help out; I didn't like seeing him doing all the work. I took a deep breath, feeling nervous that I might actually be free, and ran right into the wall. It shattered completely and I ended up falling right on top of the man that helped me obtain freedom.

I blushed severely as I felt his body underneath mine and quickly got off of him. He was breathing heavily as he laid there in the muddy grass. I crawled over to his side and stared down at him. I didn't know what to do. I knew he was going to die, but I couldn't grasp it and I still can't grasp the fact that he did end up dying.

My body was trembling with excitement and fear. I was excited that I could finally be near him without anything separating us and the fact that I could actually hear other noises besides the rain and thunder. I was scared though because I was afraid of losing him, I was afraid to have my freedom and be alone.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. He lifted his hand up and ran his fingers over my face. I felt my heart skip each and every beat as I felt his soft touch over my cheek. I pulled him into an embrace and began to cry. He was too weak to hold onto me and I feel bad that I was holding him so tightly. I couldn't help it though, I was so happy to finally be with him and I felt like I would lose him if I dared to let go.

"I-I love you." He whispered to me.

I wanted to respond, but I was too speechless. He made me look at him and he smiled at me. He pressed his lips gently up against mine and gave me a kiss. That kiss is something I can never forget, even though I am lying here in my own blood now. It was short, but I felt more then love in it. I felt his loneliness, his happiness, his curiosity, his pain, his longing; all of those simple, yet frustrating emotions seemed to fill that kiss. His lips were bloody, but I didn't mind it. I could hardly even taste the iron that soaked his lips.

As he pulled away, I noticed his breathing become much worse. I began to feel depressed once more. I couldn't even enjoy the kiss without feeling pain linger in my heart. He is dying and it's all become of me. Because of me, he didn't go get help for his wounds and because of me it only got worse.

In his last moments of breath, I held him in my arms like a mother would an infant and I tried to hum something to help him forget about his pain. I couldn't actually speak to him which is something I regret now and even if he was still dying in my arms at this moment, I don't think I could ever utter those three simple words until I had the courage to just say hello.

He died silently in my arms with a small smile spread across his lips. I knew he had died when I felt his sudden grip on me let go. I shutted down completely at that moment he had died. I no longer wanted the freedom that I craved so much for only a few hours ago. I didn't and still don't see a point in having it if the only person that I have ever loved ended up dying for it.

I couldn't cry anymore, I ran out of tears. I looked around my surroundings and everything looked so fake to me now. I didn't want any of this anymore if I couldn't experience it with him. I lifted up the sharp item that he had used previously to help me escape and looked at it for it appeared so foreign to me. I heard the sudden noise of thunder which made me pierce the said item right into me.

That is how I am here now. Dying in my own pool of blood right next to the one I love. I'm still not crying and I'm not afraid anymore. I had my freedom in the moments with him and that's all I asked for. I feel my eyes become heavy and my heart slowing down. I feel no pain and no regrets. I only feel happiness as I will possibly still have a chance to be with him.

The next time I see him, if ever, I'm going to tell him those three simple words. "I love you."

* * *

Hey! My first story that is done! 8D *shot*

My first one shot and tragedy story. Honestly, you could picture this with anyone and not just Link but I had to describe it as Link so I could publish this. But yeah... Picture this with whoever you would like. I hope that you enjoyed this! It's different for me to write something like this and I didn't plan on this. My friend, Haley, showed me this video called Draw With Me (look it up! It's cute and sad!) and I was inspired to write this. So I didn't come up with this idea completely, but I made the whole death seen and 'freedom' part up.

Reviews are loved, but never necessary. Thank you for reading!


End file.
